Sakura Trees
by MeepMeep22770
Summary: Sasodei, yaoi in later chapters...rated M for later chapters don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

The two akatsuki artists glared at each other from the opposite sides of their room, obviously the start of another fight. Deidara turned his head and looked towards one of his sculptures, or as he called them 'art'. "I don't see how you can call those old puppets art! Art is something short, un!" Deidara said plainly before looking back at Sasori. Yeah, another daily fight between the two artists. Although it doesn't seem like it, Deidara was head over heels for his red head partner. But being too embarrassed and shy to admit it, things usually ended up in a fight

"Art is eternal, you'd never understand, brat," Sasori hissed, sending a death glare over to Deidara. The puppet reached over to his bag and started to pull out various wooden parts; arms, legs, hands…that is until he heard the sculptor's next comment.

"I understand that it's stupid, un," the blonde said mockingly. Fury started building up in the red head's body, to an uncontrollable point. The next thing he knew, he was on top of Deidara, sending a hard slap across his face. Deidara let out a yelp and Sasori growled, punching the blonde in the rib, only to hear a sickening crack. The puppet stood up and angrily stomped out of the room, leaving the blonde behind. _So this is what I get…for protecting something precious to me? A bruise on my face and a few broken ribs, thanks a lot Danna. _The sculptor weakly attempted to get up, making him cough up some blood and fall back down again.

"EEK! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!!!" Kai, one of Itachi's servants shrieked, running into the artists' room. She slumped against the door and looked over to Deidara's bed and let out a gasp. "Deidara-sama! What happened?" she asked, running to the sculptor's side.

"G-go a-away u-un," Deidara stuttered, sending Kai a tear filled glare.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," she said, putting a hand on the blonde's forehead.

"D-danna a-and I-I g-got i-into a-a f-fight…" the sculptor trailed off. "THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR PROTECTING SOMETHING PRECIOUS TO ME, UN!" Deidara shouted before burying his face into a pillow.

"Oh geez Deidara…well can I at least try to heal your ribs?" Kai asked, stroking his hair. He gave her a weak nod and the raven started to run her hands over his ribs, quickly healing them. "What do you think of him?"

"I-I love him, un," Deidara whispered. At that moment Sasori barged into the room and grabbed the sculptor's arm.

"We have a mission brat," Sasori growled, dragging him out of the room.

Deidara slumped against a tree, completely exhausted. He looked up at the star filled sky and started to slowly drift to sleep.

The puppet looked at his blonde partner from inside Hiroku, guilt and misery filling his head. _Maybe I was a little too harsh on the kid, too late now._ A lone tear slid from Sasori's eye, falling onto his hand. He lifted the liquid to his face and inspected it like something he had never seen before. The red head slowly got out of his puppet and kneeled next to Deidara, inspecting the bruise on his face. He unawarely started to stroke the boy's hair, making his eyes snap open in shock.

"Get away from me, un!" Deidara whispered in obvious fear before sprinting away from the campsite.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori stared hard at where the sculptor was just sitting before getting up and running after him.

The ex-Iwa dove behind a Sakura tree and fell to his knees, blocking out all the sounds around him. Tears rushed from his normally cheerful eyes, clouding the blonde's sight.

The akasuna ran through the forest, trying to locate his partner. A familiar chakra flooded his senses and Sasori took a sharp turn and froze at the sight of the miserable blonde.

Deidara, who apparently sensed the chakra jolted up and tossed a handful of explosions at Sasori. He made the handseal and everything around Sasori exploded. "GO AWAY, UN!" Deidara shouted at his 'attacker'.

The puppet reappeared and put a hand on Deidara's shoulder. "Deidara, what's wrong?" Sasori said in a monotone voice.

The ex-Iwa jerked away from Sasori's grip and his knees automatically pressed against his chest. "N-nothing, I-I'm f-fine, u-un," Deidara whimpered, burying his face in his knees.

"Something HAS to be wrong," Sasori said, walking closer to the sculptor. A sob slipped from the blonde's mouth, making his body writhe. "TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG YOU BRAT!" Sasori shouted angrily.

Deidara's head jerked up and he sent a glare to his danna, if looks could kill Sasori would be long gone.

_Oh fuck._

"YOU! THAT'S MY FUCKING PROBLEM! IT'S YOU!" the blonde shouted, standing up to face his partner. "You always treat me like I'm nothing! To you I'm just a brat! You embarrass me every chance you get, making me feel weak and insignificant!" Deidara took a moment to lift up the hair over his non-visible eye, showing the bruise Sasori had given him a few hours back. "What did I do to deserve this?! Protecting something precious to me? Is that why? You KNOW my art is precious to me, yet you insult it every chance you get!" the akasuna looked at the sculptor in shock, not knowing what to say. "Tell me why! What did I do wrong?" the blonde whispered, looking at the ground.

"Deidara…I never kn-" Sasori began to say. He had let his false attitude towards Deidara go too far. Sasori liked Deidara as much as the sculptor liked him, but he thought the blonde wouldn't return his feelings.

"Yeah I really believe that, un!" Deidara said sarcastically. "I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" he shouted as fiercely as he could.

"Well…I…I…love you," the puppet mumbled before turning to walk away. As Sasori neared the spot they were origonally sitting in he looked back at the path he had just been going along, new tears falling from his eyes. Suddenly the akasuna's body jerked back and a surprised gasp slipped from his lips. His body hit the ground and he opened his eyes and saw the blonde artist sitting on top of him still looking really angry. "I'm sorry Deidara," Sasori said, staring into the blonde's blue orbs.

"I'll forgive you under one condition, un," Deidara whispered, letting a smirk spread across his face.

"What is it?" "I want a kiss, un,"

"Then go get someone to kiss you,"

"No, I want YOU to kiss me, un," Deidara said, still smirking. The puppet choked on the air and stared at the sculptor for a moment.

"That's it?" Sasori asked, he would have expected it to be something a lot harder.

"It has to be like you mean it, un," the blonde said, folding his arms before getting off of his partner. Sasori started laughing and the sculptor sent him a confused look before the puppet roughly grabbed him and pressed his lips over the other artist's. His tongue rubbed against the blonde's lips begging for the entrance Deidara happily gave him. The blonde moaned, taking in his lover's delicious taste. The akasuna broke the kiss and looked at his now pouting partner.

Lolz seriously nothing to do …


End file.
